


Fear Alchemy

by GiggleSnortBangDead



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comfort Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:17:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2123310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiggleSnortBangDead/pseuds/GiggleSnortBangDead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek catches a glimpse of some New French Extremity. It doesn't agree with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear Alchemy

**Author's Note:**

> This is stupid. Fair warning.

"This doesn't make any sense," Stiles huffed after the third time Derek turned over on his side to look at the door. Most nights, Derek fell asleep curled around Stiles, blocking his boyfriend from the door. It wasn't always quick; Derek had a lot of things he thought about - Stiles did too, he got it - but he remained still and relatively undistressed. 

Stiles liked it like that. He liked being held close and warm by strong arms, because it helped him from tossing and turning, the way Derek was doing now.

Derek checked the door again and asked an absentminded, "What?"

"You've got claws." Stiles told him, groggily, eyes closed, words slurred, edging on agitated. "And fangs." He reached out to smooth a hand down his tense arm, and then twine their fingers. "What's got you so bothered?"

Derek sounded much more awake, but, when Stiles peeked his eyes open, he found him was gazing away, with sleepy intent at the door, like if he left it alone for too long, something might happen. "She didn't have any _skin_ , Stiles."

Stiles sighed, eyes drifting shut again, cozying up a little closer to provide some comfort. "She had some skin," he pointed out, helpfully.

Derek frowned, and his brow dipped in a way too dour and handsome for that time of night. "Only on her face. That makes it _worse_. And her eyes, the way she was _looking_ \- " he cut himself off. 

"For Christ's sake, Derek, we see fucked up things all the time." Stiles sighed, reaching up with his free hand so he could smooth back the man's hair. "Besides," he said, trying to joke, "You said it - she doesn't have any skin. It's not like she can burst through the door or anything. You can stop checking it. 

Tight-lipped, Derek said a, "That's not the problem. Why was she - What happened to make her - "

"This is why I told you not to come in. I told you you wouldn't want to see it - and you know it always goes badly when you come in halfway through."

"I know." Derek said, looking away from Stiles's face. "I just didn't think it would be that bad."

Stiles's hand trailed down to cup his face, thumbing over his cheekbone. "Next time, I promise I'll plan the Scott and Stiles Gore Film Fest on a night when you're out - or we'll do it at Scott's place or whatever." Derek didn't say anything, but he looked a mix of embarrassed and nervous, so Stiles said, "I'm sorry you saw that."

Derek checked the door again and Stiles sighed softly. He watched the man try and fail to settle again, so he rolled over, sitting up a little to look at his boyfriend for a moment, catching his eye in a still, quiet moment, before hushing, "Turn over."

"What?" Derek asked, quickly. "Why?"

"I'm gonna eat you out." Stiles explained. "If that sounds okay."

"I don't know." Derek said, shaking his head. "I don't think I'm in the mood." Stiles watched his cheeks pinking regardless and shifted so he was settled more on top of him, snug between his thighs.

"Are you sure?" he purred, grinding his hips down minutely over Derek's crotch. "I'll do it for as long as you want. I'll lick it so good, get you soaking wet. You won't be able to think of anything else, I promise. Come on, baby," and he punctuated the words by sucking a kiss on Derek's neck, nipping down his throat to the collar of his tank. "It'll feel fucking amazing."

"Well," Derek hoarsed, blushing and heated, "When you put it like that." and Stiles beamed and pulled back enough to let Derek flip onto his stomach.

"Come on, baby," Stiles repeated, hands coming under his hips to guide him up. "Stick that ass up for me. I've got you. Can you slide your boxers down for me? That's it. Can you hold yourself open? Show me your pretty, little hole?" 

"Stiles," Derek rasped out, scolding, hands in place and covered by Stiles's.

"Shh," Stiles hummed, petting his thumb over his entrance. "I'm gonna take care of you just like I promised. You know I'm not gonna let anything happen to you, right?"

And Derek huffed, and slowly, under Stiles's increasingly pressured circles around his rim, he managed out, "I don't need you to - I'm not - We don't have to do this. I'm not _weak_." 

He was shushed again. "Did I say you were? I know you're not. But, you can be like this for me. I'm not gonna let anything take you away from me. You believe me, right?" and Stiles dipped his thumb in, putting his mouth next to it. 

Derek's soft exhale at the sensation sounded choked, like he didn't want to make it, so Stiles lapped over his rim again, adding some pressure, and was reward with a shaky groan.

" _Stiles_." and he was immediately shushed and silenced by Stiles bringing a hand between Derek's thighs and starting to grasp and gently pump his cock. Derek's own hand trailed down to cover his boyfriend's and squeeze over it, helping him grip just a little tighter. 

Stiles hummed softly against his now slick hole, tongue dipping inside, along with a finger, just enough to pull him open. 

"God, baby," he said, pulling back to try and ease a finger in, smearing precome over the head of his cock. "I love you like this." he murmured, pressing in and getting a bitten off groan. "All warm and whining; you're hole all pink and shiny. I wish you could see how much you're shaking for me."

" _Stop talking_." Derek demanded, although it lacked any authority, pushing his ass back, burying his face in the pillow.

"I'm just being honest." Stiles said sincerely. "But, if you want me to put my mouth to better uses," his hand viced around his boyfriend's cock, unmoving, making him choke out a muffled noise. "You can always ask."

Derek moaned helplessly, low in his throat and just pushed his hips back more insistently. Stiles curled his finger inside of him, crooking it until he found something that made Derek jerk and strangle out some high, muted, half-formed curses. 

"It's so easy to ask." Stiles told him softly. "Just say please." he said, massaging a circle inside of him, making him twitch and groan. "You want me to move my hand?" he asked, grip tightening around his cock again. "Just say please."

" _Please_ ," Derek groaned out, begging, "Please, please, please, _Stiles_ , come on."

And so Stiles ducked his head again, pressing a sloppy kiss on his slightly stretched open rim, tongue sinking, finger twisting, Derek close to sobbing. In slow pumps downwards, he milked his cock.

In the end, it didn't take very much time at all. Derek didn't verbally say he was close to coming like he usually tried to, but Stiles could tell by his shortened breath and the way his thighs were trembling. Saliva was running down his taint and balls and precome was sputtering onto the sheets beneath them. It was only a soft sound when he spilled, Derek tipping over the edge, crying out gently, Stiles's tongue pressed wet down his ass, his hands guiding him through it. His legs were still shaking as Stiles repositioned him on his back around the wet spot. 

Stiles lie over him, arms circling his back as he settled into a soft thrust over the crease of Derek's thigh and groin, sliding over his boyfriend's soft, warm, sensitive cock as he rocked against him. He came quickly enough, tired, face buried in Derek's neck, eyes screwed shut, hips rolling. 

Stiles pulled off just enough to fumble for the box of tissues they kept by the bed. He wiped at Derek's hip and the soft nestle of curls between his legs and then dabbed as best he could at the bedspread before tossing them off the bed and onto the floor.

"Gross." Derek told him, yawning, stretching a little. 

"You're gross." Stiles returned, solemnly, snuggling back into the cradle of his thighs, arms looped around his middle, breathing in the light sweat on his skin. "Feel better?" he muffled against his chest.

"Hm." Derek stated, sounding half-awake.

"Tired, huh?" Stiles hummed. "That was the idea." He nuzzled in a little. "I'm a fear alchemist. I convert fear into sexy-time feelings and use energy, which results in feelings of safety, closeness, and relaxation."

Derek sighed. "Shut the fuck up, Stiles. Don't ruin this." 

"Kay." Stiles bit his lip to keep from smiling. He continued to congratulate himself, only silently now, nearly overwhelmed by his sexual and mental prowess. He turned his head to listen to the man's heartbeat and listened to his breath even out completely with sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless tumblr plug: [My Blog](http://gigglesnortbangdead.tumblr.com/)


End file.
